Gracias, Kuroh
by duendecitafeliz
Summary: La adorable Neko compro unos ricos caramelos para compartir con su adorado Shiro, pero al verlos Kuroh logra sacárselos. Indignada la strain se lo cuenta a Shiro, pero este tiene otra idea de como disfrutarlos...


— ¿Te gustan los dulces Kuroh?

Kuroh entreabrió sus ojos; dejando ver lo oscuro entre sus párpados. Neko rió entre dientes, llevándose un caramelo a la boca observando atenta al chico-perro que estaba recostado a pocos metros de ella en aquella apacible isla que era su hogar.

—¿Dul…ces? — Preguntó el perro, arrugando imperceptiblemente su nariz, captando el olor de la bolsa de caramelos que Neko tenía en sus manos. ¿Qué sería?, y ¿por qué tenía un aroma tan empalagado?, y como veía se comían porque Neko disfrutaba de ellos placenteramente.

—Sí, son deliciosos— afirmo la strain, mientras pasaba su lengua al dulce caramelo, saboreando su delicioso sabor artificial. Inevitablemente pensó en su Shiro. ¿Él no querría alguno?, estaban deliciosos; aunque, Neko observó al albino, separado varios metros de ellos dos, recostado en un árbol relajadamente y con la luz del medio día sobre él, aunque no tanto como él.

Un sonrojo débil apareció en las mejillas de Neko, aquel pensamiento no era de ella, sino de sus alocadas hormonas se dijo mentalmente. Pero en realidad no se arrepintió de pensar así, porque en efecto, era verdad. Shiro era un dios griego, la fruta prohibida de cada árbol, el dulce que ahora saboreaba entre sus papilas; tan grandioso que siempre pensó que nunca iba a obtenerlo. ¿La querría?, negó con un suspiro retenido, un rey como él nunca se fijaría en una joven/gata como ella.

—¡Neko!, dame eso.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la preciosa jovencita ya no tenía las bolsas de caramelos en sus manos. Parpadeó confundida, buscando la bolsa que ya no estaba. Levantó su vista y vio a su amigo, devorando sus deliciosos caramelos. Se levantó ofuscada, ¡No eso no!, esos caramelos eran de ella, así que se la devuelva.

—¡Kuroh! ¡Mis dulces! — Gritoneó Neko , levantando un dedo en señal de amenaza. — Si no me los das ahora, yo se lo diré a Shiro…— y sin dar tiempo a una respuesta le dio la espalda y camino hacia el rey de ambos.

—¡espera! — intento detenerla Kuroh, algo asustado ya que conocía el enojo de su amo si él molestaba a su protegida, mimada y malcriada strain —Egoísta.

Neko lo ignoro y se acercó más al árbol, poniéndose justo debajo de la rama de Shiro, aún molesta.

-¡SHIRO!-grito a tal potencia que sobresalto a su amo y este cayó del árbol.

Shiro impactó con ella y los dos cayeron al piso, él encima de ella. El dolor fue mínimo porque la tierra estaba cubierta de flores y césped, cosa que hizo más liviano el aterrizaje; pero la postura la hizo muy comprometedora. Ella estaba tan roja como un tomate y Shiro tan sorprendido como preocupado. Los dos se miraban sin poder contenerse, él aun seguí arriba de ella, y eso la aturdía. Podía sentir su bien tallado cuerpo sobre ella, su palpitar entremezclarse con el palpitar de ella, su calidez abrigándola y perdiéndola en el espacio. Todo solo para ella.

—¡Neko! ¿Te encuentras bien? — Shiro puso sus manos a los costados de ella, levantándose del suelo, dejándola tendida y confundida sobre las flores. La miró por largos microsegundos y sin poder evitarlo empezó a carcajearse como nunca antes lo había hecho, cosa que sorprendió a Neko; pero en realidad así se veía tan hermosa y graciosa que lo hacía reír. Neko por su parte se empezó a levantar con las mejillas muy rojas y con la parte de atrás de su mini-vestido lleno de flores amarillas.

—¿Qué paso?-pregunto luego, Shiro dejando de reír al ver los ojos (uno verde y otro azul) de Neko húmedos.

Ella mordió fuertemente su labio inferior, aguantando sus lágrimas estoicamente, se sentía triste. Ya no iba a poder compartir con él los sabrosos caramelos que había logrado guardar sin que su poderoso apetito se los tragara. Solo ella sabía lo que le había costado no comerse la bolsa completa y esperar al final del día para ofrecerle la mitad a él.

-Es que….¡Tenía unos dulces deliciosos para compartir contigo y Kuroh me saco la bolsa y no vas a poder probar ninguno, ni conocer su exquisito sabor!-explico con pucheros y dándole la espalda. Shiro sonrío. Le daba mucha ternura la forma de ser de Neko.

Se acercó a ella, inclinándose a su lado.

—¿Qué? — pregunto Neko, esquivando su rostro para que Shiro no vea sus ojos, no quería que la vea llorando.

—¿Estás llorando? — Buscó su rostro pero ella no se dejó ver.

—No— Mintió con el amargo sabor en su boca. ¡qué ironía!, hace algunos segundos había tenido un sabor tan delicioso y artificial en su boca.

Shiro suspiro.

-¿Sabes?-pregunto sonriendo- hay muchas otras formas en que pruebe el sabor de esos caramelos…

-¿Cómo?-se sorprendió la joven- si Kuroh me saco la bolsa y seguramente se comió todo su contenido.

-Sí, pero una de esas formas es la de conocer el sabor a través de otro que lo haya probado…

Shiro sujetó fuertemente el mentón de Neko, elevando su rostro para poder verlo.

-¿A través de otro…?-volvió a preguntar ella confundida, sin adivinar sus intenciones. Shiro volvió a sonreír; tan adorable, tan inocente…

Pasó sus dedos por sus mejillas, desapareciendo el largo recorrido de sus lágrimas. Neko noto su leve sonrojo. Ella estaba aturdida, viendo a Shiro de cerca, sintiendo sus seductoras caricias sobre su rostro. ¡Dios no podía ser mejor!

-Sí a través de otro-asintió él- por ejemplo…

Se abalanzó sobre ella, pegando sus labios masculinos sobre los femeninos de ella. Juntándolos con un suave y electrizante rose. Neko abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver como Shiro hacía eso, duró segundos en comprender pero al fin lo hizo, lo atrajo con fuerza besándolo con vehemencia, sorprendiéndolo.

—Tenías razón Neko, esos dulces, son deliciosos — Dijo Shiro contra los labios de su Neko, deleitándose con el sabor de su boca, dulces como un caramelo.

—Fueron los mejores caramelos, pero a partir de ahora me gusta más probar las cosas de esta manera— Respondió la strain, ahondando más su furtivo beso.

Shiro rió mentalmente, porque realmente deseaba hacerla feliz a su lado, amándola como ella se lo merecía, porque en estos instantes se daba cuenta que ella era únicamente para él.

'gracias por comerte los caramelos, Kuroh' pensó Shiro feliz.


End file.
